battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Ghosts
"TITLE" is a NUMBER thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text Blunt Donz/Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '“I know what it means when you look like this Sweet Butt…” Blunt folded his arms as Stonegit opened the door to the house. “And based on that alone, whatever it is Nala wants you for I don’t like it…” “I know you don’t…” the man replied, and then reached back to squeeze his hand once. “I’ll be back soon.” Stonegit didn’t wait for any further protests, and pushed himself out the door. '''The Warden: '''The Warden had paused in the woods. She stood as still as a statue, her eyes closed. She appeared serene, but a turmoil raged inside of her, strong enough to match the vicious typhoons of the far South coasts. She was misery, anger, apathy, fear. So much fear. She steeled herself, reaching out her mind. Dark-eyes? '''Stonegit: '“Hey there Woodchuck.” Stonegit greeted casually, always happy to see his friend even though he could feel that something was very, very wrong. “So there’s someone you need me to talk to?” 'The Warden: '''She radiated agreement, trying to seem more upbeat than she felt, and the two opposite emotions neutralized into something rather flat. It should take no longer than a moment. He is…odd, we must meet him a ways out. I will lead you there. She felt like she was constantly stifling a pained scream. '''Stonegit: '''Stoengit followed her, and then he himself felt a twist in his gut as he forced himself to ask. “You seem like something’s bothering Woodchuck, are you alright?” '''The Warden: '''Nala shook her head mutely. I will…tell you afterwards. Do you trust me? '''Stonegit: '“Of course I do.” Stonegit told her. Down the road a ways from them, Nala could see the outline of Rhenco’s form, standing in wait. 'The Warden: '''The Warden felt icy cold creep through her. The palm of her hand burned; she clenched her fist closed with a slight crackle of tendons flexing. She stopped in the middle of the path, almost causing Stonegit to bump into her. Wait here. She reached out her consciousness all the way down the road to Rhenco, feeling a violent rejection hit her like a gag reflex. We’re here, scum, she growled to him, privately. Can you see him? '''Rhenco: '“I see someone with you…” The reply came. “But I’m not sure who it is…he’ll have to come closer.” The ghost of a smile touched Rhenco’s lips. “You’re trying to spit hairs…dont…just let him meet me face to face.” 'The Warden: '''Come and see him yourself, foul spawn. The Warden took a knee in front of Stonegit, grasping his shoulders. She met his blurry gaze with her own, solid red one. Everything will be fine. We will do this quickly, and then return home. '''Stonegit/Rhenco: '''Stonegit forced himself to frown in confusion, and then carefully eased past her to prevent his true expression from showing. He and Rhenco closed the distance between themselves and the man spread his arms. “Hello pet…” he said cooly. “Do you remember me?” Stonegit starred at Rhenco impassively, and then leaned in close to his face so he could see him clearly. After a moment he leaned back, hands on his hips. “Stonegit is my name. And you are?” Rhenco’s eyes widened with a look of muted glee. “Rhenco…” he said smoothly. Stonegit crossed his arms. “Well Rhenco I’m wondering if you called out the right person today. Because I don’t know you….” '''The Warden: '''As Stonegit walked away, the Warden slowly wormed her way into the back of his mind, more securely than she ever had before, her eyes sharp and watchful like a preying falcon’s. Tendrils of her consciousness sharpened into blades, and hovered over the thin connections of his faculties. She channeled the focus of her late brother, his abilities, his power. Rhenco began to talk. Her essence raced quickly as though it were her pulse; she saw the glee creeping into his face, and it made her want to destroy, rage, burn– ''No. Stop. Her arms began to tremble. “Because I don’t know you…” She snapped. You won’t. I’m so sorry. The blades came down. Stonegit was in immediate, blinding pain. His ears rang with a noise that was incredibly deafening, and yet at the same time, didn’t seem to exist at all, and simultaneously, a somewhat-familiar crawling, scraping agony vibrated behind his eyes as his vision flickered and went black. The Warden had a hand to her face, fingers gripping her blank porcelain mask, as she very firmly, very cleanly shut down Stonegit’s ears and failing eyes. But she was filled with a new rage as she looked up at Rhenco, staring him in his godless face, as her catalyst’s senses were ripped away. You wanted to see him, she snarled. I never agreed to let him see you. 'Stonegit: '“Gods!” Stonegit gripped his head, and then paused. He blinked his eyes, and then tried again. “Gods?” No sight…no sound. He took a stumbling step back away from where he thought Rhenco was. “-Nala!-” He thought in a panic. “-Nala what’s going on?-” But then he paused, he remembered what Jeremy had told him, and he remembered the Warden asking if he trusted him. He allowed himself to relax. “-Get me out of here.-” He asked her calmly. 'The Warden: '''The Warden gripped Stonegit’s shoulder and easily pulled him away from Rhenco, her presence billowing around him like a thunderhead, protecting him, trying to comfort him. We’re going, dark-eyes. We’re going. Her voice was shuddering with something approaching bittersweet triumph and deep sorrow. She kept her eyes on the undead man, not daring to lose track of him. '''Rhenco: '“You know…” Rhenco began, and for the first time the Wardern picked up a sense of emotion from him. Anger. He walked after them, getting as close to Stonegit as he was able to. “I was pissed off already, by how he was acting. He knew, he somehow knew about this, about me.” He reached two longer fingers out, his sharp finger nails hovering in front of the man’s eyes. “But then you pull a cheap loop hole…you, and everyone, stonegit, the Rebellion, high central and all the people surrounding it had better be ready for weeks end.” His eyes flashed in a moment of fury as he pointed at Nala. “I’m going to stab him. I’m going to stab him more than your years. You’ll see so many carved out wrists, up to the elbow, that you’ll forget what the ground looked like before it was soaked in blood! I will treat the highest people in the land like the lowest of whores! And then I, will, have, cardinal knowledge of you yourself demon, and I will do it all at a walking pace that you cant stop.” The man stopped following them, and then began to walk back towards the darkness of the treeline. His eyes were dead, and emotionless again. “Enjoy your last week.” 'The Warden: '''Nala remained frightfully calm walking Stonegit back home, holding his hand and walking as quickly as she could without majorly outpacing him. She fumbled her mind out towards him and gave him a decently-detailed hallucination of his surroundings, and of herself, looking down at him, trying to keep it together. Stonegit? Can you understand me? Are you alright? '''Stonegit: '“Is he gone?” The simple thought rang out. It was still calm, but there was a tinge of suppressed panic that held it together. 'The Warden: '''She cast around her senses once more, finding nothing. In Stonegit’s vision, she looked around worriedly, gripping his hand tighter. He is no longer here. '''Stonegit: '“Give it back.” The simple plea came. “Give me my eyes and ears.” 'The Warden: '''I need…to fix this, first. '''Stonegit: '“Okay…” Stonegit thought and then mutely motioned to his head. “Have at it. Fix away…” '''The Warden: ''One week. One week. One week.'' Dark-eyes, I… She winced at the sound of his nickname and covered her face, sighing shakily. I will need time to do that. I will need assistance. It won’t be permanent…I swear it. But what I must repair myself…it is not physical. She gestured vaguely, her state of mind indicating that she was referring to the entire situation. One week. One week. One week.One week. One week. One week. It beat within her like an ominous drum. 'Stonegit: '“Oh…my…gods.” Stonegit pinched the bridge of his nose. “Woodchuck…you idiot.” He growled, although oddly enough Nala sensed more frustration and…was that understanding? From the man above anger. “I knew who that was!” He chastised her. “Someone let me in on what was about to happen. But…but you seriously thought I couldn’t handle that? 'The Warden: '''She took the incoming criticism hard. Very hard. I didn’t know what would happen! she said furiously, desperately. Last time something like that happened, it triggered…I thought you…wait, who told you!? I haven’t breathed a word to anyone! '''Stonegit: '''Stonegit held up his hands, this time his words were gentle. “Nala…Nala it’s okay.” He breathed a slow breath., willing himself to keep calm despite his lost assets. The peices were falling into place. “I know you pretty well…I think I get what’s going on. Sit me down woodchuck…and tell me what that man did to you.” '''The Warden: '''Steaming black tears built up in her eyes once more and she dropped to her knees in front of him, clasping his hands. She was searing with shame. ''One week. He threatened you…he threatened Egil…he threatened everyone, Stonegit, I can’t stop him, he did something and now no demon can harm him…he cannot be killed by my hand, and no matter who tries to end him, he always comes back…Stonegit, I tried…I tried to protect you…She was growing both in rage and despair. One week. I am more than useless against him!! I have provoked his ire and sealed our fate!! 'Stonegit: '''Stonegit gently felt his way up her arms and then hugged her around the neck. “Its okay.” He thought, not trusting his mouth to make coherent words now that he couldn’t hear himself, but knowing she would be able to hear him. “You were afraid. It’s okay, it’s not your fault he’s a new kind of threat. A little over reaction on your part yes, but you’re still learning how and what life means to us humans. You’ll do right by me so I’m not afraid.” He bit his lip, and Nala detected a tremor of sadness, and shame of hardships long passed. “But…I uh…I told him I didn’t know him…only because I wanted to disappoint him…” '''The Warden: '''The Warden wiped at her face, shaking her head. I am a fool, she said miserably into his shoulder. I did not trust you as I should have. I only thought… She tried to collect her thoughts and emotions. Perhaps it has been so long since I have needed to truly protect you…or anyone, for that matter…that I jumped too eagerly to the task. I sensed purpose in conflict where I should not have. I wanted to deny him the satisfaction of affecting you in any way… She rested her forehead against his. But you have already done that. '''Stonegit: '“I hope…” Stoengit sighed, and them he pulled her closer. “Honestly I’m flattered. And…dont hold it against yourself. At one point I betrayed both you and Haddock out of the same kind of desperation. The rebellion is lucky to have you Woodchuck. Dont forget that.” He leaned back, and then winced once as he put a hand over his heart, and she once again saw that young, scared boy inside of him. “That was still…really…hard…to do though.” 'The Warden: '''I didn’t want to do it, she growled. But his other options…well, I doubt it matters any longer. Her essence flared and swirled around her shoulders and her eyes glowed brighter. Stonegit, we need to do something. '''Stonegit: '“He said something didn’t he?” Stonegit thought grimly. “When you were taking me away. I could feel his breath. I could practically feel his intentions…” 'The Warden: '''She mournfully relayed his last words to her. This…this is what I must fix. But I have little I can do to stop his advance on the innocent, nor can I be everywhere at once to ensure protection for whomever he wishes to confront…my sister’s Stitchers ceased functioning years ago, and it is difficult locating my other siblings. I only know where one currently resides, but he is over a month away. '''Stonegit: '''Stonegit gripped his own arms and for a moment Nala felt his genuine relief that he had been blind and deaf in that moment. He breathed a slow sigh. “He likes making those that are powerful feel weak and helpless. We need to warn everyone, seeing that killing him at least slows him down. ” He paused, and then his lips set in a grim line. “And by the sound of it we should warn Central about him too…” '''The Warden: '''Had Nala a face, she would have twisted it in disgust. They deserve no warnings from me. That cesspool can deal with him on their own. '''Jeremy: '“In terms of warnings and protection, I believe that is where we come in.” A voice called. It was Jeremy again, although now instead of his typical guard garb he was now wearing a set of dark leather armor, a dark cloak with the hood up, and a black scarf covering his mouth. “My brothers and sisters can spread the word to the rebels, and we can double the agents assigned to protect them if you wish mistress.” 'Stonegit: '“Rhenco wont be attacking the politicians or mages that are spurring on this war and oppressing half the lands people.” Stonegit pointed out. “He’ll go after their kids. He’ll go after the ones who have nothing to do with any of the choices they make so they shift their whole focus from an entire war to just one man. We cant in good conscious let that happen without warning.” He gave a humorless laugh. “That and our rebellion cant take the blame for his atrocities.” 'The Warden: '''And I, in good conscience, will not assist any of the remaining factions. Neither Vesallgarðr, nor the Remnants, nor the Crows. I am the Warden of the Rebellion, not the entire continent. She turned at Jeremy’s words, projecting them and his image to Stonegit, and made a soft rumble of displeasure, narrowing her eyes. I did not realize the Father included eavesdropping on my conversations in his contract, she said. She wasn’t upset at the Brotherhood’s sudden appearance, but the pieces started to fall into place, and she was bothered that they had interfered with the encounter. It could have been incredibly dangerous. ''Not that it matters, she reminded herself again. 'Jeremy: '''Jeremy put his hand on his chest and bowed his head. “Apologise Mistress, but to protect those you designated, shadowing must be employed sometimes. That requires eavesdropping. Regardless the matter still stands, what would you like the Brotherhood to do?” '''Stonegit: '“Civilians can know of this without upsetting the balance of the war against us Woodchuck.” Stonegit thought to her patiently. Of course he couldn’t hold any of her sentiments against her, considering what happened to Greg. “Dont worry about it though I’ll take care of it.” He looked up and this time spoke, to address Jeremy now that Nala had allowed him to sense him. “Just let the largest civilian sector of central know. Make sure any half breeds or resistance movements there know the warnings are from us. I doubt Rhenco has a human only killing policy. And, of course, preparing the Rebellion for a one man war is a given.” 'Jeremy: '“I am sorry Stonegit, but I follow only the Mistress and the Father.” He said as he bowed again. “Mistress, what would you have us do?” 'The Warden: '''Nala looked stubbornly at Stonegit. Dark-eyes, we have resources that we cannot waste on the enemy. The factions are armed to the teeth, and spread far and wide on top of that. Warning them will take weeks…months. Rhenco will be upon us in seven days. '''Stonegit: '''Stonegit rubbed his hands over his blinded eyes. “You’re right…I know you’re right woodchuck.” He let his hands drop. “Cant save the world…” He shook his head. “Seven days…how long will I be like this? I got kids to look after…” His eyes suddenly narrowed. “A lot of kids actually…gods damned punk couldn’t keep it to himself.” '''The Warden: '''Detail it to me later, Nala said uncomfortably. I will work as fast as I can. And you–tell them to continue to guard the Rebellion, but be cautious. Strike down the walking filth whenever you see him, destroy his body, and be wary of his return. When possible, inform me of his location, for I expect him to be moving unnaturally quickly. I will not bind another contract to the Brotherhood yet, but I will expect the Father to treat this threat seriously should he expect to honor his promises to me, as this ''thing is about to become a great threat to the Rebellion. '''Jeremy: '''He bowed his head once more at the demon. “Yes mistress, it shall be done.” With that he rushed off quickly and disappeared from sight. Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Blunt Donz Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:The Warden Category:Rhenco Category:Jeremy